Hodges and Wendy
The relationship between David Hodges and Wendy Simms is both professional and personal. It has been nicknamed by fans as Hondy, Wedges, or Dandy. Dynamic The two characters have an ongoing rivalry. Hodges complains that Simms tries to take over everything and thinks she's "too cool" for the lab. Simms insults Hodges by calling him "freakboy" and "loser" but praises his investigation methods. Wendy is apparently something of a klutz and has a reputation for being clumsy around work. Season Six Season Seven Wendy helped David Hodges investigate the case of The Miniature Killer. (Lab Rats) Later, she is disappointed when she learns Hodges lied to her about Grissom asking the lab techs to investigate the Miniature Killer. In an April 20 edition of TV Guide, Vassey comments that her character must have been a nerd during her high school days. In the article, actor Wallace Langham, who plays Hodges, noted that his character has a crush on Simms. In the episode "Lab Rats" there is an unfinished sentence by Wendy where she says "I can't believe that for half a second I actually thought I might-!" and gets defensive when Hodges asks what she meant. Many people believe that this confirms that Wendy also has feelings for Hodges. Season Eight At one point, all the lab techs plus Sara and Ronnie were watching the horror movie in which Wendy starred. A comment is made about Wendy's big breasts. She says that they are medium sized. Hodges replies they are "perfect" not realizing he is talking aloud. He tries to cover up his outburst but his feelings for Wendy were increasingly obvious. (The Chick Chop Flick Shop) In a later episode (You Kill Me), where Hodges is creating a board game, Wendy's character is "Mindy Bimms, the clumsy yet buxom DNA Tech" - Wendy becomes upset and calls Hodges the "dumbest smart guy she knows". Many fans believe that she is so upset because she likes Hodges, and wants him to think of her as more than just some bimbo. This also confirms suspicions that Hodges has feelings for her because he responds by saying, "You think I'm smart?" The pair does some minor flirting, most of the time in front of Henry Andrews, the tox tech, who looks very uncomfortable, most openly in Lab Rats and You Kill Me. Season Nine Season Ten In Field Mice, Henry asks Wendy out for a date after making sure Hodges is fine with it. When she accepts, Henry becomes the target of several practical jokes, such as glue in his locker and his GCMS being reprogrammed, and accuses Hodges. Wendy approaches Hodges in the lab, keeping her hands in her coat pockets. When he throws a piece of toast at her head and she makes no effort to block it, he reveals that he knew somebody was trying to frame him for the practical jokes and put a chemical called "detection spray" on the inside of Henry's locker, where he would be vulnerable. The spray is invisible to the naked eye when on most surfaces, but when it comes into contact with hand sweat, it turns the palms purple and is impossible to wash away for days. Wendy shows her purple hands, exposing her as the prankster. She admits that she did it to get Henry to cancel the date and hints that she is attracted to Hodges. When Catherine shows up with Henry, Wendy is about to confess, but Hodges takes the fall for her, even though it will go on his permanent record. Henry asks for a rain check on the date, since he lost some facial skin because of the glue in his locker. When he is gone, Wendy turns to leave, but returns, kisses Hodges passionately and gets out of the lab. Season Eleven In Pool Shark, Wendy told Hodges that she is leaving the Las Vegas Crime Lab to become a field working CSI in Portland, where her sister lives. ﻿In the end of the episode, she is gone, leaving Hodges visibly upset. He even almost drowns Henry while they were diving for evidence and have an argument about Hodges making Wendy leave, Henry saying 'It's all your fault!' Notes *The relationship can be considered to be over now since Wendy has left the show. Gallery Wedges1.jpg THE-KISS-Field-Mice-hodges-and-wendy-romance-11826515-1280-720.jpg PHHyWMKMNCCTMM 1 m.jpg Images (6).jpg Images (5).jpg Images (2)lkfmkblmfdklbklmgkldmk;g.jpg Images (1)lkmlonljno.jpg Csi84.jpg Csi 2016 3 med.jpg Csi;lmbvgfl.jpg 81407113.jpg wedges (2).jpg Quotes Hodges: '''You're like a geeky nerdy guy stuck in a womans body. '''Wendy: So are you. Wendy: That time of the month huh. I know picking out the right feminine product can be so hard. Hodges: Are you going to mock me or help me? Wendy: I have to choose? Hodges: I can't get this to work. Wendy: Well it's probably because you dont have the right equipment. You don't do you? Hodges: Ha, you're lucky you're cute. Ronnie: I don't get it, what's the thrill here? It's just women with huge breasts falling out of their shirts getting hacked to bits. Wendy: My breasts aren't huge, their medium. Hodges: But perfect..... Ly adequate....... Better in fact. Wendy: '''Oh my God, I cannot believe you, I can't believe that for half a second I actually thought that I might... '''Hodges: You what? Wendy: Nothing. Hodges: Then why did you do it? Wendy: Because originally I really wanted to go out with Henry, becasue I know he's everything I know I should be looking for. He's adorable, and charming, and funny, and sweet, and nice to me. Hodges: Okay, I get it, he's peachy. Wendy: But then I relized that what I'm supposed to want isn't what I do want... So basically I did the mature thing and I tortured the poor guy with practical jokes all day thinking that it might make him cancel the date. Hodges: That does sound like something I'd do. Category:CSI relationships Category:Relationships